


They Broke Free (and ran so far away)

by Fle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, spoilers for the entire series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fle/pseuds/Fle
Summary: What if when Beacon Hills became horrible, people left? A series.





	They Broke Free (and ran so far away)

His chevy was stuck behind eight other cars who wanted to turn left at the crossroad, and the streetlight was still red. Derek Hale sighed as he rolled down the window, knowing it was going to take a good long time for his car's turn. The breeze blew dust into his face as he angrily glared at the dirt road of the intersection. 

He shouldn't be coming back to Beacon Hills.

First his heart broke after what he did to Paige. Then, Kate Argent tore out the still-bleeding edges and used them to gut the rest of his family, except for Laura. Finally in his shitstorm of a life, he woke up five days ago with red eyes providing the knowledge that his sister, his very last link to humanity was dead. 

Derek had spent the first two days denying reality before he realized that he had nothing else to live for other than finding whatever son-of-a-bitch murdered his last sister and ending their poor excuse for a life.

The light cycled, and two cars moved up until it glowed red again. Just like his eyes. Six cars until he could turn into Beacon Hills. Derek clenched his fingers into his palms, trying to retract his claws.

The car next to him started blasting some garbage techno crap that went right through his ears and slammed into his brain. His claws elongated further, as he tried to block out the sound by shutting his car window. It didn't help, the 'music' was so loud that he could feel his seat vibrate. His claws fully extended and he saw red.

"I will not kill a dumb kid. I will not kill a dumb kid. No matter how much he deserves it" Derek mumbled while gripping the steering wheel.

Four cars left in the intersection.

A few incredibly painful minutes later, the song changed to an equally grating one, now with a bass line. Derek recited his manta, took deep breaths, and kept dripping blood from his hands onto the leather upholstery.

Two cars left. He hated Beacon Hills.

The next song had some kind of ... dishwasher noise?

That was it. He pulled out, making a U-turn and drove off in the opposite direction. Beacon Hills could stay a cesspit of horror. He was done with it. Derek had a therapist to find.


End file.
